


Warden hybrid tommy

by Jawa888



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawa888/pseuds/Jawa888
Summary: Warden hybrid tommy. Made after ANOTHER discussion in Curseworm's discord server.(this is gonna have a good bit of gore near the beginning so beware)
Kudos: 65





	Warden hybrid tommy

**Wilbur**  
  
  
The easiest way for Wilbur to put it was that Tommy was acting _weird_ during his stay at Pogtopia. For one he constantly complained of his head and chest hurting, with no clear cause as to why. Tommy also barely placed torches in his mineshaft and constantly had a sort of dark blue dirt on his extremities. It could take hours to just get the blue tint to go away, but it would never completly vanish. This 'dirt' also showed up around his room and in bits of his mineshaft, and there was no apparent source for any of these effects. Wilbur could not find a reasonable excuse to explain them either, but was too busy going mad with paranoia to worry.  
  


* * *

**Technoblade**  
  
  
Technoblade was _suspicious_ of Tommy to say the least. Tommy had been acting as if he was afraid to go outside, and had been using up lots of medicine to help with his constantly 'aching' chest and head. If techno was at Pogtopia more instead of preparing 24/7 maybe he would've been more aware of what was truly happening to tommy, but for now he was blissfully ignorant of the suffering Tommy constantly endured while underground.  
  


* * *

**Tommyinnit**  
  
  
Tommy, despite being the receiver of all this weirdness going on, was also unknowing of whatever was happening to him. His head hurt too much to think, his chest ached to where it would be as if he was stabbed every time he took a breath, He was more sensitive to light and so was never in a bright enough area to examine himself. He did, despite all of this, know that he was constantly covered in a sort of blue dirt, and it was also in his room and his mineshafts. It was if it was spreading around, and despite the efforts of Wilbur, the stuff never seemed to vanish.  
  
  
  
It all seemed to vanish after the 16th, which was good enough.


End file.
